


Pretend

by Dellylop14



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellylop14/pseuds/Dellylop14
Summary: Las palabras sobraban, no eran necesarias, simplemente nos estábamos mintiendo, esto era sólo un juego en donde los dos saldríamos perdiendo. Un juego que yo me tomaba en serio y él tomaba ventaja de ello.





	Pretend

Las palabras sobraban, no eran necesarias, simplemente nos estábamos mintiendo, esto era sólo un juego en donde los dos saldríamos perdiendo. Un juego que yo me tomaba en serio y él tomaba ventaja de ello.

Siempre me decía a mí mismo que no volvería a pasar, que esta vez sería la última, que ya no iba a dejar que usara mi cuerpo, que ya no iba a dejar que jugara con mi corazón, pero era imposible, estaba demasiado perdido en él, me consumía cada segundo que pasaba a su lado.

Con sólo una llamada volvía a sus brazos y al final terminaba con un vacío enorme que era difícil de ignorar, pero no podía renunciar, me conformaba con lo que me diera, no podía darme el lujo de pedirle más, realmente estaba ciegamente _enamorado_.

Cada vez que volvía a pasar pretendía. Pretendía que sólo éramos él y yo, que cada caricia, beso, suspiros eran reales, por un momento podía ser egoísta y pretender que era mío y yo de él, que todo lo que pasamos juntos en Italia fue real y no un recuerdo. Esos momentos los atesoraba y  guardaba en lo más profundo de mí ser.

Una parte de mi sabía que estaba _mal_ , pero no podía evitarlo, no quería aceptarlo, sólo quería vivir y disfrutar el momento mientras este durara.

Los dos sabíamos que nunca la dejaría, que su vida siempre estaría al lado de ella y sus hijos, yo no era lo suficiente para que él lo dejara todo para estar a mi lado, porque sé que ella es el amor de su vida y yo soy sólo era un pasatiempo.


End file.
